Friendless and Fatherless
by OrangeCatz
Summary: It has been a month since Gru and Lucy's wedding, and things have been good. Up until now. When a familiar face returns, Gru is more shocked than anything. He's still skeptical since he last saw him, but Lucy and the girls are sure that all he needs is love and help. Gru really wants to help him, but he refuses the assistance. But he could be the only one to save the Gru family...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to my new Despicable Me fanfic! **

**So, I just saw the movie today and I was all: :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D Heck, I was crying legit tears by the end! The Minions were simply on **_**fire! **_**(Also, Grucy :)**

**So, the moment you've all been waiting for: here it goes!**

He always knew that people wouldn't like him; it was one of the main things he knew when he decided to take his chosen path. But he never imagined he'd feel pain from it. He liked being hated; but this? This was way different.

As the young man trudged up the hill, his memory kept replaying the scene that he'd just endured. Tears still continued to fall from his chocolate brown eyes, but it surprised him that there weren't as many coming. After experiencing something as heartbreaking as this, he expected more.

You know what? Scratch that; more tears _were _coming.

As he came to the top of the hill, the man had to squint in order to protect his spectacled eyes from the bright lights shining below. But what he saw didn't lift his spirits; it instead crushed them even more than they already were.

Staring at the remains of his incredible house, he wept once more.

~x~

Lucy Wilde hummed to herself as she folded some of Agnes' shirts; psh, she couldn't even call herself that anymore! Now that she'd been married to the man Gru for a month now, things had been going pretty smooth. She loved him and their three beautiful daughters: Margo, Edith, and Agnes. Lucy had to admit, life was a whole lot nicer with a family as fun as hers.

"Hey, gorgeous."

Lucy looked up with a "Hm?" and saw Gru, standing in the doorway, smiling at his wife. The AVL agent giggled. "Hey," she replied.

"What're you up to?" Gru asked, stepping into the room.

"Oh," said Lucy, blushing for some reason, "I'm just taking care of all this:" She motioned toward the stack of T-shirts that had yet to be folded and she giggled again. "I'd better get back to work," she added, and with that, she went back to folding shirts.

But in truth, Gru wasn't exactly interested in what his wife was doing. He was so much more interested in _her._

Gru continued to walk up to Lucy, yet he was trying to be quiet so she wouldn't notice him right away. Once Gru was completely certain of her obliviousness, he snuck up next to Lucy, and as she turned her head, he kissed her. The pink shirt in Lucy's hands fell to the ground as she got pulled deeper into the kiss. Throwing her arms around Gru's neck, Lucy then turned her head for better access. This was the one thing she absolutely loved in her new life as a mom; she got to cover her husband's face in kisses every single day.

But their kiss ended once they heard a certain squeaky feminine voice say, "Well, now they're caught red-handed again!"

Both Gru and Lucy had shocked and nervous expressions as they both yelped and stared at the doorway. Standing there were their daughters.

"Girls!" exclaimed Gru as both he and Lucy blushed like mad, "What're you doing in here?"

Agnes was trying to stifle her giggles. "We came down to remind you of t-" The munchkin girl got cut off by a fit of giggles.

Edith was the only one who wasn't smiling. "I don't get why it's even funny," she scoffed, looking at the ground, "It's something gross if you ask me…" In response to this, Margo punched her sister in the shoulder.

The eldest then smiled and looked back up at her parents. "Gru, y'know," Margo said, nudging her dad, "The _place?"_

At this, Gru nodded and said, "Oh. Gotcha."

Lucy was the only one who didn't understand. "Er, Gru?" she asked, looking at her husband, "What're they talking about?"

Gru plastered a devious look on his face as he took Lucy's hand. "Oh, you'll see, Luce…"

~x~

"Seriously, guys, this isn't funny," said Lucy in an annoyed voice as the car stopped, "Where are we exactly?"

Gru chuckled as the girls ran out, squealing in delight. "Just look where they're headed," he said, motioning towards where the girls were going. Lucy looked up, and her jaw dropped slightly at the kid's amusement park they were standing in front of. The crisp white sign above them read "Super Silly Funland".

Lucy chuckled and hugged her husband. "You always know how to surprise me, don't you?" Gru chuckled back in reply.

"Indeed I do."

~x~

"Madame Roseanne?"

The tall, red-haired woman looked up from the ground and turned in her chair to see one of her workers holding a tablet out to her. "Madame," said the servant, "We've located the family." At this, the woman immediately snatched the tablet from him and stared at it. Her lips curled into a smile as she realized that her worker spoke the truth.

"'Super Silly Funland', eh?" she muttered, "Typical for those morons." The woman then tossed the tablet back at the worker, who struggled to catch it. "Send us to that ridiculous amusement center," she commanded, and the small man obeyed.

The woman set her jaw in a bitter frown as she stared at the photograph on her desk. It showed her and her husband, along with her son. Who was now gone.

"Just you wait, Felonious Gru," she muttered under her breath, "I _will _have my revenge. You took away the one thing I had left. Now it's my turn…"

**Ooh, first chapter cliffhanger! (again…)**

**Can anyone guess the mystery character at the beginning? Pretty much everyone who read the trailer for this fic came down to either Vector or Antonio, and all I'm gonna say is it **_**is **_**one of those two characters. I might as well put up a poll that asks which one you think it is! Go check out the poll! :D**

**How, the red-haired woman is actually an OC, so no one is going to recognize her. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! R&R**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick question: which song do you think is the best song to fit Gru and Lucy: Alive by Krewella or Feel this Moment by Pitbull? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Anyway, I'm really glad everyone loved the first chapter! And now, the next chapter that you have been waiting for!**

The young man sighed, turning the small ray gun around in his hands. It was the only thing he had left that hadn't been utterly destroyed in the rubble of his house. "_He must have ordered it to be destroyed_," the man thought, _"He's determined to keep me suffering…" _A tear fell from his eyes, down his cheek, and onto the ground. He still couldn't believe all this; why would he _do this to him?_

Just then, the man heard a sudden shriek split the air. With a confused "Wha?", he stood up and looked past the large stone he was standing on. Almost right in front of him was an amusement park. Squinting, he noticed a crouching figure standing on one of the buildings. In his/her hands was a rocket launcher.

In a hurried leap, he set off to save whoever it was pointed at.

~x~

"Where are those idiots!?" Roseanne growled to a nearby worker, "We should be landing by now!"

"I-I… don't know, Madame!" said the worker hurriedly, waving his hands in innocence, "Maybe we're just late!"

At this, Roseanne gripped the worker's shirt, bringing him up to her height. "Say that again you little…" the woman snarled, raising her fist. But before she could punch him, another worker rushed into the room.

"Madame Roseanne!" he said, "We've arrived at the destination!"

Roseanne grinned evilly and tossed down the worker in her hand. "Well, finally!" With this, she grabbed the weapon that rested on the wall and headed out. Her plan for revenge was finally going underway.

~x~

"Hi-yah! Take this! And that! And all this!"

Gru and Lucy grimaced as their middle daughter continued to swipe at the Wak-a-Mole game with her plastic sword. Why they were doing this? Well, let's just say Edith left them with no heads…

"Edith!" said Lucy, grabbing the girl, "You're not supposed to literally kill them, I don't think, sweetie."

Edith only frowned and motioned towards her father. "Well, Gru was allowed to destroy a game the last time we were here," she promptly said before heading off with her sisters, leaving Lucy with a bewildered expression.

Lucy looked at her husband accusingly. "Gru," she said, "Why did you convince our daughters it was okay to destroy things before I even met you?"

"Uhh…" Gru looked at the ground, his blue eyes darting back and forth. "No comment?" he finally answered, giving off a weak smile and shrugging. Lucy just rolled her eyes and grinned.

That was when Agnes let out a shriek.

Both Gru and Lucy looked in shock as their girls all hurried back to them, all three wearing extremely scared faces. Just as Gru was about to ask what on earth was going on, he saw it: a tall red-headed woman with a rocket launcher, cackling maniacally. And it was pointed right at the Gru family.

She she'd just pulled the trigger.

Everyone screamed as the rocket kept coming, and the family huddled together in order to sustain damage.

But then the unthinkable happened.

In the corner of his eye, Gru suddenly saw a flash of orange go by and stopped right in front of him. Just like his daughters, he couldn't believe it. He even heard Margo whisper, "N-No…no, it can't be him…" They all watched in astonishment as the man in front of them whipped out a ray gun and launched a laser beam at the incoming rocket. With a deafening _BOOM,_ the laser and rocket collided and exploded. In the mist of smoke, the young man who'd saved the Gru family chuckled as he acknowledged them.

"Hey, Gru," said Vector, "Been a long time, huh?"

~x~

"UGH!" Roseanne groaned, punching a nearby vase in her anger, "I was so close! I'll get whoever stood in my way _if it's the last thing I do!"_

One of her workers placed his hand on Roseanne's shoulder. "Er, Madame," he stuttered, "Watch your blood pressure! Remember what happened last time?" Before Roseanne could even think up a retort, yet another worker rushed in, holding a clipboard.

"Madame!" he gasped, handing the clipboard to her, "It's…it's your son…"

At this, Roseanne snatched the clipboard and skimmed her eyes across it. After a moment, she grinned. "Well, well, well…" she chuckled evilly. Roseanne then nodded at the workers, a sign that they must return to base. All she had to do was devise the plan…

**Okay, you guys insisted on updating this thing!**

**Dang, I really wasn't expecting **_**that many **_**reviews in the first chapter! Oh well. You know what, I'm going to try my best to make sure this story gets 100 reviews! It would so make my day :)**

**So, go ahead and supply me with reviews! …please…**

**~Em the Cat**


	3. Chapter 3

Vector raised an eyebrow at the small picture frame that rested on the coffee table in the middle of the room. From the looks of the Gru family in the fancy getup in the photo, he guessed it was taken on Gru's wedding day. Picking up the frame, Vector set his jaw in a confused frown; it still boggled his mind that someone as pretty and… well, quirky as this Lucy Wilde lady would marry someone like him. Before Vector had a chance to ponder further, the couple in question stepped into the room.

"So, Vector," said Gru, leading himself and Lucy into the room, "Welcome to our home."

"And again, sorry about Margo earlier," Lucy said, "I guess she just reacted too fast."

Vector gave a curt nod as he set the photo back down. "I can understand," he stated, sitting on the nearby couch, "It must have been a shock to see me." Even as he sat down, the younger man gave a small wince as a sharp jab of pain stabbed his abdomen. That teen had reacted just the way Lucy had said; Margo had punched Vector in the curve of his stomach upon realizing he wasn't an illusion.

Once the married couple sat down on the couch opposite to Vector's, Gru was the first to speak. "First thing I'd like to know, Vector," he said, "is how you came back from the moon."

Vector sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair. "It really wasn't too simple, but I managed to sneak onto NASA's rocket once they arrived," he said, "The last trip before our idiot president cut off all their projects." Gru and Lucy nodded in agreement, for that _had _been a rather stupid thing to do.

"So let me get this straight:" said Lucy suddenly, "Gru left you on the moon after he put it back?" Gru's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to answer, but Vector simply chuckled and held his hand out to stop Gru.

"It's okay, Gru," he said rather calmly, "You would never have been able to get me back if you wanted to."

By now, Gru was actually a bit more confused than he was earlier. Was it just him, or did Vector seem…different? Instead of being the full-of-himself nerdy villain that Gru knew, his rival seemed a bit calmer and wiser.

"What happened to you?" Gru suddenly blurted out.

Vector blinked confusedly at his rival. "Pardon?"

"What happened to the annoying Vector that I knew?" asked Gru, while Lucy continued to look puzzled, "You used to be really annoying and nerdy, no offense, but now you're different. Why?"

At this, Vector's face suddenly went from cool and collected to sad and depressed. He squirmed in his seat, shifting his legs and twiddling his thumbs. "Well…" he said, anger dripping from his voice, "I guess I just changed after… after…" But before he could continue, Vector suddenly tried to muffle a sob and a single tear went down his face.

Both Lucy and Gru stared at the man in confusion. "Are you okay…Vector?" asked the former, pausing for a bit to get his name right.

Vector furiously looked up at the two, growling in his throat. "Do I _look okay!?"_ he snarled, clearly upset due to the tears streaming down his cheeks, _"You honestly want to know what happened!? __**I'M NOT EVEN A MEMBER OF THE PERKINS FAMILY ANYMORE!**__" _Once this was out, Vector heaved out great, upset breaths.

Gru blinked, his mouth agape at the sorry sight in front of him. "Mr. Perkins?" he asked, "He's your dad?"

Vector hmphed and crossed his arms like a toddler. "Don't talk in the present tense, Gru," he grumbled, "According to him, I'm no longer his son."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Why would he do something as stupid as that?" she inquired.

"I failed in getting the moon, you stupid woman!" Vector growled, fire burning in his glasses-covered eyes, "What do you think!?"

"HEY!" Gru yelled, leaping out of his seat angrily, "You do NOT speak to my wife like that!"

Vector snorted. "Why would someone like _her_ marry someone like _you, _anyway?"

"Will you two just shut up already?"

All three in the room turned their heads to see a ten year old pink-clad girl standing in the doorway. Gru and Lucy leapt out of their seats.

"Edith!?" Gru exclaimed, "What're you doing out of your room!?"

Edith plastered a sneaky smile onto her face and pointed to herself. "Who, me?" she said, falsely innocent, "Well, I came out to use the bathroom, but I couldn't help but overhear such an interesting conversation…"

Gru heard Vector mutter, "Brat…" and merely slapped him.

"Er, Edith, honey," Gru said, exasperated, "This is a private conversation. You should go back to your sisters."

Edith put on her best pouty face. "Aw, but Gru!" she whined, "I can't go back now that I'm excited!" But that was when Lucy gave her middle daughter a look that could've burned through steel.

"Edith, go to your room," Lucy growled, narrowing her emerald eyes, "_**NOW.**__"_

Muttering a soft "Okay then…", Edith then escaped back to her room.

Gru rolled his eyes and grabbed Lucy's hand. "Could you please excuse us, Vector?" he asked, and, without waiting for an answer, pulled himself and his wife into another room to talk.

**FINALLY! Yeah, sorry about the slower update, but I have school. Which means homework. Sigh…**

**Anyway, please remember to review! I want to reach 100 by the end!**

**~Em the Cat**


	4. Chapter 4

"Gru, what is all this about?" Lucy inquired as her husband led her into the other room.

Gru sighed through his teeth as he shut the door. "Well, Lucy," he said, turning to her, "First thing it's Vector. My arch-rival. Then all of a sudden, he comes back claiming his father's disowned him."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay," she said slowly, "What's your point?"

Gru groaned. "Don't you get it, Luce?" he asked in an exasperated voice, "He's made up this story to get back at me for putting him on the moon in the first place! I know it!"

At this, Lucy made a face that looked a mix of confusion and disgust. "Why on earth would you think that?" she asked.

"Lucy, don't you get it?" Gru said again, becoming frustrated at his wife, "Vector only came to us to do something horrible to us!"

Lucy angrily jabbed a finger into Gru's chest. "Gru! How can you say that!?" she snapped at him, "He was crying out there! Don't you think that's proof enough that he's been legitimately hurt!?"

Gru stared at her, his own anger rising. "Come on, Lucy!" he argued, "People can fake cry! I know for sure that once our backs are turned, he'll try to kidnap our daughters again! Or worse, he may try to have them _killed!"_

"Gru! Can't you just liste-!"

"LUCY!"

Lucy's heart dropped at her husband's new tone of voice; did he just shout at her? Gru must've realized his mistake, because his hand flew to his mouth upon seeing just how loud he'd shouted. He groaned and pulled Lucy in for an apologetic hug, which she accepted.

"I'm sorry, Luce," Gru said, his voice much softer, "I just had such a bad experience with him…"

Lucy looked up at him and set her jaw in a kind frown. "Sweetie, all I know is Vector just needs a bit of help," she said simply, "Maybe you should just give him a chance."

Gru smiled at his wife. "Whatever would I do without you, Lucy Wilde?" he asked jokingly.

Lucy giggled. "I dunno," she admitted, "Go back to being a selfish villain?" This, of course, was meant as a joke, and Gru chuckled at it as they shared a quick kiss.

~x~

"Edith, that was quick," said Agnes as her older sister stepped back into the room, "How'd you go to the bathroom that fast?"

Edith stood by the doorway and smiled mischievously. "Well, I was going to," she replied, pretending to examine her nails, "But then I heard our parents talking to Vector, and I just _had _to listen."

Agnes' brown eyes widened with sudden interest. "Really?" she asked in her cute voice, "What'd you find out?"

Edith giggled like the tiny devil she was trying to be. "Vector got pwned by his own dad!"

Agnes only raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh?" she said, "What's that mean?"

"Must've been disowned by his flesh-and-blood parent, Agnes," came a grumpy voice from the bed farthest to the right. Both younger siblings looked and saw their older sister, Margo, staring up at the ceiling, her face looking pretty ticked off.

Edith cocked her head at the eldest. "Why're you all grumpy?"

Margo sat up and looked angrily at Edith. "Do you not understand this, guys?" she asked, "Our parents are letting our worst enemy stay here!"

"So you're still angry about Vector being alive?" said Agnes, standing up, "Is that why you-?"

"Punched him?" Margo finished her sister's sentence, "Heck yeah, I punched him! I don't want anything to do with him! He's evil, and that's all he's gonna be!" While she was speaking, Margo seemed to become more and more furious.

Edith held her hands out to steady her older sister's words. "Margo, calm down," she said, "I don't know about you, but back while I was out there, Vector looked really different." The middle child placed her chin in her palm, deep in thought. "He almost looked… really sad."

Margo hissed, "Pah, I bet he'd want you to think that. Just wait, girls; once our backs are turned, he'll be on us just like last time."

Edith and Agnes knew that in a way, Margo was a bit right; after all, the memory of Vector's kidnapping was still fresh in all their minds. It was still so frightening, Agnes would sometimes have nightmares about it and Gru would comfort her afterwards.

Edith and Agnes looked at each other and shrugged. Was what their sister stated true?

**Yes! This chapter is finally done!**

**Sorry for the longer wait for a new chapter, guys. Seriously. **

**It was just…life. There's your answer. It was because of life.**

**Anyway, did I offend any people by making Margo hate Vector like that? I mean, I wanted one of the girls to refuse Vector while the rest of the family was giving him a chance. And I quickly ran out of options:**

**Agnes, too innocent and sweet.**

**Edith, better choice than the above, but she doesn't seem the type to just hold a grudge like that.**

**Margo was my last choice. Sue me.**

**But it kinda makes sense, right? I mean, Vector **_**did **_**grab her by her jacket collar in the first movie when she tried to jump. Also, she and Gru **_**fell off. Because Vector grabbed her. **_**…yeah, so I chose her.**

**Anywho, please review and tell me how you think this story's going so far! I'm having fun writing it so much if you guys like it!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Em the Cat**


	5. Chapter 5

Vector opened his eyes for the millionth time that night and growled. Punching his hard-as-a-rock pillow, he miserably tried to fall asleep.

It was a mere five hours earlier that Gru and his wife had come out of the other room (after which Vector heard Gru angrily shout Lucy's name) and explained how they would try their best to make him feel better about his dad. Yep; it included living with the crazy family. And now, Vector was trying _his_ best to sleep on the family's couch. Unfortunately for him, it was not easy.

"_Why would _Gru_, of all people, want to help _me?" Vector thought, _"As far as I recall, he hates me. All I had to do was be disowned by my dad and all of a sudden, he wants to become my new best friend? He's more pathetic than I thought…"_

"Mister Vector? Are you still awake?"

The younger man flinched at the sudden tiny voice. He rolled over to get a good look at the door, and saw a small, raven-haired girl standing there, looking at him. Gru's youngest daughter. What was her name again? _"Ah yes," _Vector mentally said, _"Agnes."_

The munchkin girl continued to stare at Vector. "Why are you awake?" she squeaked, taking a few steps forward.

Vector shot a venomous look at Gru's daughter. "What's it to you, Munchkin?" he growled, rolling back over so his back was facing her. But it was only seconds when he heard Agnes' tiny footsteps making their way over to him. Vector was almost afraid to look. He slowly rolled over once more… and the little girl's face filled his vision.

"Ah!" Vector yelped silently, scooching back, "Don't do that, kid! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Agnes merely giggled. "You can't get a heart attack like that!" she said, clearly ignoring Vector's frustration with her, "At least, I don't think. I need to ask Gru or Lucy about that."

Recovering from earlier, Vector settled once more on the couch, under the duvet that Gru had allowed him to borrow. "Well," he said, "Why'd you escape the bedroom anyway, kid?" At this, Agnes' adorable eyes glanced at the floor, actually looking a bit sad for once.

"Well…" she admitted, "I had a nightmare, so I was going to my parents' room so I wouldn't be scared."

Vector blinked; it was so hard not to find this tiny girl gosh-darn adorable. So innocent, so unaware of the real world. Not that he would admit it to Gru, but the dude's daughter was breaking Vector's heart with her statement.

"Okay, then," said Vector finally, recovering from the cuteness, "Shove off, then. Good night, munchkin." With that, her turned his back to her and shut his eyes.

That was when he felt the girl trying to climb in with him.

"Wha…What are you doing?" Vector asked in his shock.

Agnes looked at him and smiled. "Gru and Lucy's room is a bit far away," she simply stated, "Maybe you can protect me from my nightmares, huh Vector?" It appeared that the young girl would not go away. Vector growled.

"Fine."

As Agnes crawled on top of the duvet, Vector thought to himself, _"Has this girl really forgiven me? After what I did to her and her sisters?"_

~x~

Like Vector before, Margo could not sleep either. She was just really disgusted. Why would her father even _consider_ letting that orange-clad creep stay, let alone actually letting him? Had Gru forgotten that his daughters had been kidnapped by him? Margo just kept going on and on inside her head angrily, never pausing for sleep.

That was when the preteen girl suddenly heard a rustling from outside.

Muttering a soft "Hm?", Margo reached for her glasses and glanced at the window. Sure enough, a tiny rusting noise was escaping from the window. Margo raised a confused eyebrow; what on earth was that? Making sure she didn't wake Edith, (she'd heard Agnes escape from the room earlier) Margo crept out of the house.

"Hello?" Margo called out slowly as she made her way to the back of the house. A dark figure, the girl could see, was moving away from her. Growling in her throat, Margo slowly made her way towards the back. She heard the mysterious figure sigh in relief, and Margo grinned. _"Got you now, whoever you are,"_ she thought sneakily. After a few hesitating moments, Margo leapt out from her hiding spot, tackling the figure to the floor. But once she got a good look at the small figure's face, Margo felt more confused than ever.

"What in the-!?" Margo managed, still gawping at her capture.

"Go ahead girl, slice my head off!" Antonio growled, his accent exaggerated, "I'll make sure it'll be the last thing you do!"

Leaping up, Margo's glare turned from confused to ticked-off. "What are you doing here, you waste of flesh?" she snarled at her ex.

Antonio scoffed as he brushed himself off. "Well, as long as you don't try to kill me."

"Get to the point."

"Okay then, girl," said Antonio exasperatedly, "I wanted to see how it would go with the Vector guy."

Margo blinked in shock. "How did you know?"

Antonio rolled his eyes. "Pff, Margo," he scoffed, "Everyone knows about it. How you and your family almost got blown up, then that orange guy stepped in and saved you."

Margo huffed. "I don't want to talk about it, Antonio," she growled, turning her back to him, "I don't want anything to do with that creep."

"Why?" Her ex-boyfriend actually sounded interested.

"Kidnapped me and my sisters…" Margo muttered darkly.

"Hmm," said Antonio "Sounds fishy to me."

This actually took Margo by surprise. She turned her head to look at him. "Really?" she asked, "You actually care about all that?"

Antonio gave her a look that said _'Uh, yeah?'_ "Yes, Margo," he said, "I'm going to tell you this: that guy is faking it. I don't know for sure, but he doesn't seem like the type to trust."

"Duh!" said Margo suddenly, causing Antonio to flinch. The angry girl pointed. "Get out of here, Antonio," she hissed, "I gotta get back into bed before Gru or Lucy find out."

As Antonio walked off, he paused to say one last thing to her: "If I were you, I'd keep yourself _and_ your sisters away." With that, the young boy walked off, leaving a confused Margo standing there, thoughts buzzing in her skull.

**(hides in the corner of my room)**

**Hey, guys…**

**Fans: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST TWO MONTHS!?**

**Life got in the way alright, keep your pants on! I was able to get this chapter up between watching Wander over Yonder, writing original things, and working on schoolwork. There you have it.**

**All that aside, again, I'm very sorry for the long chapter wait. Also, I was kind of forcing myself to write this chap, that's why it's so rushed. (Especially the scene with Antonio)**

**Well, I am completely fresh out of ideas for the next chapter, so… leave suggestions in the reviews, guys?**

**Thank you for being patient! Review away, and suggest a chapter idea!**


End file.
